The Dark Passenger
by Bo Tate
Summary: A new "vamp" has taken residence in Sunnydale. But his methods are nontraditional. Can Buffy and the Scoobies take him, or will he be an unsuspecting ally?
1. Chapter 1

Duffy

Buffy sauntered over to the mausoleum and dropped her stake in her duffle bag. She immediately regretted her decision, because as soon as she dropped the withered wooden stake, she heard a twig snap in the distance. She quickly grabbed her cross bow, and put her back against the building, but as soon as she did she realized how unnecessary it was.

"Dammit Xander! I told you to announce yourself when you want to come patrol with me, which I've told you is NOT safe on multiple occasions!' She crossed her arms as she said the last room. Xander simply rolled his eyes and ignored her abrasive greeting with a warm hug.

"Buff, you know I'm not gonna leave you out here alone, and you should know better than to assume that I'm alone." After he pointed out that last fact, she could hear Willow in the background muttering something that sounded like the tail end of a protection spell.

"Hey, thanks for that Will, that vamp was a little intense. He could give Spike a run for his money! Speaking of which, where is he? He was supposed to patrol with me tonight, I could've used the help!"

Willow got a stressed look about her face as soon as she mentioned Spike's name. "Ohh, uhm… Spike will be here in a bit! He'll tell everything that you need to know!" She looked around avoiding eye contact with Buffy, but before she had the chance to protest she interrupted her, "don't worry Buff! It's nothing the Scoobies can't handle!" She hugged her and made her way over to Giles to discuss a permanent protection spell for al of their homes.

"Oy, love. Miss me?" Buffy could smell the leather from Spike's jacket and his cigarettes as he stood next to her and whispered into her ear. He was literally the only person…or creature…who could successfully sneak up on her. Not even Angel could do it…

"Hello Spike." She made sure that her eye roll was obvious as she ignored his attempt at a sultry greeting. "So what's going on? Why is Will so skeeved?"

"Look love, I don't want you to throw a conniption fit or anything, because remember, we can handle it."

"Don't try to pacify me Spike. Just tell me what's going on." She crossed her arms to emphasize how serious and capable she was.

"Alright! Look, there's a new vamp in town…or something not human. He's disguised himself well so the police aren't aware that he's supernatural, but trust me. He's nothin' natural." Spike shook his head and took a long drag from his cigarette before he continued, "look, he's created this, this…ruse. The cops keep finding the victims, because he doesn't turn them." Spike looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth, he shook his head in disgust.

Buffy was confused. "what do you mean he doesn't turn him? Like, they aren't vamps?" She didn't get it. Why harvest if he wasn't going to turn them? "If he's not turning them, then what the hell is he doing with them?"

"He's…murdering them. Just flat out murdering them." Spike looked appalled. He had become a lot more aware if the course and sometimes-abhorrent behavior of other vamp since he got his soul back…and Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about it. She pitied him in a way, since his life was so much easier before he was aware of all the harm he had caused since he had gained immortality. But that wasn't of concern right now.

"Look love, he's been, you know…cutting them apart. Real neat like…but when the bodies are found, they're dripped dry. Not a drop of blood. Just, drained." He legitimately looked horrified as he continued. "They're in half a dozen pieces with they're blood drained. That's what gave it away. And the bite marks on the torso. He's careful not to leave and bruising, so the fuzz think they're needle marks where he drugged them."

Buffy had to let all of this process. Why was this vamp in Sunnydale? Why was he harvesting without turning? Was he even really a vamp? There was so much going on. Her and Spike walked over to the rest of the Scoobies. Now that they all knew that Buffy was filled in, they didn't try to hide there panic.

"Alright Buffy, I assume you're all filled in now," Giles nervously wiped his glasses on his sweater and continued. "I'm going to consult my books. This, this thing that has decided to take residence on the Hellmouth, whether permanent or temporary, must be stopped. If it's a vamp, I'll probably be able to find a name if I dig hard enough. Xander, Willow, will you please help me? We've got a lot of digging." Xander did his usual huff and puff scoff at the mention of research, but Willow merely shook her head. She was worried. Very worried. That's probably the explanation for all of the extra protection spells.

"Buffy, please watch yourself. You and Spike mustn't lose focus tonight. We're off." He turned on his heel and walked briskly to his car with the others. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright love? I think we better head out." Spike started to walk towards the sidewalk. Buffy had a sort of raw feeling. Staring back at the mausoleum she was uneasy. A vamp. She could handle a vamp. But one that's a sadistic serial killer, who doesn't even turn his victims, just drains them for the pleasure? There were so many puzzle pieces missing. And she was going to find them.


	2. Blood Slides

"What do you mean you can't find anything?" Buffy stood in Giles' house with her hands on her hips. How could he not know? Had he not consulted his books? She did not understand. If Giles consulted his books, that meant there was an answer, there had to be, and yet, there he stood empty handed. She was starting to stress.

"Buffy…I, I don't know what to say. We have turned this library inside out, completely dissected my books. There is no vampire or demon with an M.O. even remotely close to this. Not a single one. I have no clue where to look or what to do. I could consult the council, but after the Faith incident I assumed that you wouldn't want them involved." As he took his glasses of and rubbed them clean on his sweater, she could see the tension in his brow. Even Giles was stumped.

"I've been looking for a revealing spell strong enough to give us some information, but I'm gonna need your help Buff." Willow flipped her hair out of her face and handed the thick, leather-bound spell book to Tara. "I think I can whip something up….but I need demon blood. Vamp or traditional, it doesn't matter. I know it's asking a lot, but would Spike be willing?" Willow stared at the ground biting her lip, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I s'pose I could contribute." Spike closed the door as he walked into the tiny house. "At least I'll be doing something constructive." He dropped his leather duster on the floor and collapsed onto the tattered couch. She could see the frustration on his face, she knew that he felt useless.

"Ohhh! Thank you Spike! With your blood, I'm positive it'll work!" Willow clapped her hands and turned on her heel towards Giles' cabinets to raid them for ingredients, even though she knew she was going to have to go to the Magic Box for almost everything she needed…most people don't have eye of newt just hanging around their kitchen.

Right when the mood was finally starting to lift, Giles came through the hallway with a heavy expression. Buffy had heard the phone ring, but didn't think twice about it. Now she was regretting how inobservant she had been.

"What's wrong Giles?" Buffy knew something was off. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That was the council. Apparently they got wind of the events from the past week, and they too are…alarmed, to say the least." He shook his head, "They have

also been keeping tabs on the police reports from the crime scenes, and they found something out…it's strange to say the least, but nothing short of interesting."

"Well? Tell us!" she didn't mean to cut him off, but she was just so stressed out, she couldn't help it.

"A man was murdered last night, a convict, not someone anyone will miss, but a human just the same. But, while the murderer was in his house, his wife came home. She said she saw a man plunge out of their window…but he left his bag behind, and in it was a, a _blood slide." _Giles shook his head once more, standing there in disbelief. "I just don't understand, _why?_"

"So, wait a sec. This sicko is takin' freakin' blood slides?!" Xander looked disgusted as he squirmed in his seat.

"So the poor bloake is collectin' the blood? What in the actual hell?" Spike spat at the sink, looking appalled.

"That's it. Why? Just why?" Buffy paced around the living room. "Blood slides? No. This vamp was probably sadistic before we even got our hands on him. A Lost cause. I have to stop this. The fact that he's taking trophies shows how sadistic he is, it's not okay. Not at all." She turned on her heel and ran to the weapons trunk and loaded down her knap sack.

"And where are you going?" Giles asked as he looked down over his glasses.

"To slay." And with that, Buffy stomped out of his door.


End file.
